The Traut
by fliberdgibit
Summary: Tracy is new and has powers she dosen't know of. What is her power? Will she find love in Harry or someone els?
1. The Move

"Tracy, Tracy honey, wake up. Remember, today's the big day!" Tracy's mother, Mary, said sweetly.

oh crap! Tracy thought to herself as she remembered that today was the day that they moved to England. She opened her eyes to an empty room, sat up in her sleeping bag and rubbed her awakening hazel eyes. She opened them again and smiled.

"Mom, do we really have to move to England?" Tracy asked.

"Yes, honey. Your dad has found a wonderful job at the Ministry of magic in London. And you will get to go to the finest school in the UK!"

"Mom, just because Hogwarts is the finest school in that UK, doesn't mean that I'll instantly have friends! I like Wiggleswheet; I have friends there! And I only have two more years! Maybe I could stay with the Johnsons or something. Then I'd be able to stay in the US."

"Honey, honey, slow down! Now, I know that I'm going to sound mean, but, you're coming with us and that's that! So, you best put your clothes on, roll up your sleeping bag, and get in the car. We'll get some breakfast on the way to the airport."

"Fine!" that was all Tracy said. She was silent until they arrived in England, and pulled into their new driveway.


	2. Someone new

CH 2: Who's that?

Harry sat up straight in his bed with little droplets of sweat on his forehead. He had just woken up from another nightmare about Sirius. In this one, Harry, could see kreatcher laughing hysterically at the sight of Sirius tortured. Harry was trying to move his legs, but they wouldn't budge. Bellatrix had just hit Sirius with a green light when Harry woke up.

He looked around his room. This was probably the most messy his room had ever gotten. Harry's eyes strolled over to the window. The sun was up. Just then, Hedwig and four other birds came bolting into Harry's room. He recognized one of the four, but the others were strange to him. Three of the five owls were carrying packages, the other two didn't. Harry decided to open one of those first.

Harry, this is your last chance.

If you don't respond to this letter,

I'll never go out with you again!

Cho Chang

Harry just wadded it up into a ball and through it on his floor. He had been getting these kinds of letters from Cho, saying that she wanted to be with him again, but Harry saw right through that. He decided that she wasn't worth it. Harry moved on to Pig. He took the letter and the package. Harry decided to open the package first.

It was a little box with a carving of a snitch on it. Harry opened it, and as soon as he did, something small and gold flew out of the box, and zoomed around the room. He sat there in awe. It was a snitch! Harry snatched the snitch out of the air, put it back in the box and ripped open the letter.

Hey Mate,

Dad won this at one of his party things for work. Pretty cool hu? I thought you might want it to have it, to practice with. I figure since that ugly toad's gone; you'll go back to playing. I don't think Gin can take another year with the Slytherins pestering her right before every game. Anyway, Fred and Gorge's business is going great! Mum has stopped bothering them with the experimenting. I think it's because their doing so well and that they are giving some of it to the family. Well, happy birthday Harry!

Ron

This was the best present he had ever gotten from Ron. Actually, Harry hadn't realized that it was his birthday until he read the letter. He looked at the three remaining owls. On one of the letters, he recognized Hermione's hand writing. He opened the package. What he unwrapped was a sandcastle with water moving at the bottom.

Harry,

I was at the beach with my parents last week and I thought I would get this for you. Yesterday we went to Diogon Ally and I got someone to bewitch the water for me. I'm sure you will enjoy it. Hope to see you soon!

Hermione

Harry loved the sandcastle. He went over to Hedwig and took the package and letter. Once again, Harry opened the package first. It was an emerald green powder in a bag. Harry was now very curious, so he tore open the letter.

Harry,

If you're wondering wat the green pouder is, it's fare dust. You take a pinch of it, make a wish, and sprenkl the dust on your hed. It's supposed to make your wish come true. Happee berthday,

Hagrid

I'll save this fairy dust for when I need it Harry said to himself as he put the bag on his bed along with all the other things he had just received. There was still one owl left, and it looked annoyed that Harry had saved it for last. He took the owl's burden away from it and opened the letter. It was from Dumbledoore!

Dear Mr. Potter,

Firstly, happy birthday. Secondly, I have a little favor to ask of you. Today there should be a family moving in across the street from you. The family consists of a mom, a dad, and a 16 year old girl. The father in the family has a new job at the Ministry of Magic. The mother in the family is a stay at home mom. What I want you to do is to show the 16 year old girl, Tracy, around. I want you to be the first person that she meets. I know you'll make a good first impression. Thank you Harry, I very much appreciate it.

Albus Dumbledoore

Harry glanced at his clock. It was already 12:03. He through on some decent clothes on and went downstairs. Before Harry went to the kitchen, he paused at the front window. Sure enough, there were moving trucks and a car. Harry guessed that that meant the family was already there. He moved on to the kitchen and grabbed a piece of toast, then headed across the street to meet Tracy.


	3. Making friends

Tracy was busy directing boxes to varies places when she heard the doorbell ring. "Just a minute!" Tracy yelled. She was about to say "Hi", when she saw who was standing there. He had to have been the hottest guy that she had ever seen.

"Who's this?" a feminine voice behind Tracy said.

"Sorry, Harry, Harry Potter."

"Hi, I'm Tracy, Tracy Smith." She said as she stuck out her hand and he shook it.

"Well, I just thought I'd introduce myself. I go to Hogwarts, and Professor Doumbledoore told me this morning that I was supposed to show you around. So if you have any questions, I live across the street, number four. Oh, and if you ask for me don't mention anything about Hogwarts or magic."

"Why?" Tracy asked.

"To make a long story short, they don't like out lot." Said Harry.

"Oh, Tracy said understandingly.

"Well, it was really nice meeting you, Tracy. I hope to see you soon!"

"Same here!" Tracy agreed.

"Bye" Harry said before taking off across the street.

"Bye Harry!" yelled Tracy and he turned around and waved. Tracy sighed and closed the door. She turned around to face her mom. Tracy had forgotten that she was there.

"So, when are you going to talk to him again?" She asked.

"MOM!"

"What? I saw that look on your face. I don't blame you, he's a cute kid!" she said

Tracy just rolled her eyes and went back to her room, but she knew her mom was right, as she usually was. She had to go talk to him again. So she decided that after she got her room somewhat straightened out, she would go talk to him.


	4. Hi Again

Hi Again

Harry went up to his room and sat on the bed. After a minute of sitting there in total silence, he took out his snitch and started playing with it. He would let it go a little ways and then catch it. Harry did this for a while and then decided that he was still tired. So, he put the snitch away and lay down.

When Harry woke up it was around 2:00. Just then the doorbell rang. He got up and answered the door. It was Tracy.

"Hi" She said smiling.

"Hi" Harry said surprised.

"Do you have time to talk? About Hogwarts."

"Ya, come on in. We can go up to my room, so the Durslys wont here."

"Ok" She said as she followed him up the stairs and into his room.

"Sorry about the mess." Harry apologized.

"Oh, that's fine with me. My room is just as messy. I can't stand a clean room anyway."

"That's what Tonks says"

"Who?"

"Just someone that I know."

"Oh"

"Anyway, what did you want to talk about?" Harry asked.

"Just stuff like, are the teachers hard? What's your favorite and least favorite class?"

"Favorite and least favorite class; that's easy. My favorite class is Defence Against the Dark Arts and my least favorite class is potions. Snape, sorry, _Professor_ Snape is hard. He's the potions master, but everyone knows that it's the Dark Arts job that he wants."

"Anything else I need to know about Hogwarts?"

"Well, my best friends are Hermione Granger and Ron Weasly. Hermione is the smartest person I know and Ron and I are on the quidditch teem. He's the keeper and I'm the seeker."

"Really! I'm a chaser! My favorite teem is the Stars. What's yours?"

"I never really chose a teem. Hey, you could be on the house teem too. Angelina just graduated."

"Who's Angelina?"

"She was a chaser and teem captain. That would be so cool if you were on the teem. Are you any good?"

"Well, my old school, Wiggleswheat, won against four other schools. I was the main chaser. I have lots of medals."

"Wow."

"What's that?" Tracy said pointing to the snitch in it.

"Oh, that's a snitch. Ron's dad got it for me. It's my birthday today."

"Really, happy birthday."

"Thanks" He said staring into her hazel eyes. Just then someone walked passed Harry's room and then stopped and came back to his doorway. It was Dudley's abnormally large self that appeared in the doorway. He looked as if he wanted to say something but was too afraid. He opened his mouth and then closed it again, and walked off.

"Who was that?" Tracy asked

"Dudley, he's my cousin. He's been acting like that ever since I got back from Hogwarts. I think it's because of the dementors that attacked us last summer. "

"Dementors? But, but they work for Azkaban. Why would they attack you and your cousin?"

"Because Umbridge, the senior undersecretary to the Minister of Magic and short time Headmistress, wanted to make me do magic so that I would be expelled from Hogwarts."

"Why did she want you to be expelled?"

"She doesn't like me, and she didn't like me saying that Voldemort," Tracy winsed at the name, "has come back"

"You're brave to say his name."

'Well, it's his name isn't it."

"Ya, but" Harry just smiled.

"Hey, what time is it?" Tracy asked.

"4:13. Wow, we've been up here talking for almost 2 hours."

"My mom is probably looking for me."

"Oh, so I guess that means you need to leave." Harry said disappointed.

"Ya, probably. I don't want her to get worried."

"Ok, well let me walk you home." Harry said getting up.

"Alright."

Harry and Tracy walked across the street to her house. Harry said good by and headed back to #4.


	5. The Good and Bad

CH 5: The Good and Bad

The next few weeks were the best Harry had ever had. He and Tracy talked every day, and got to know each other very well. Their friendship was very by the time they were to return to Hogwarts.

Tracy was loading her school things into the trunk of her car when Harry came out number four with his school trunk and a cage. "So, are you ready to go to Hogwarts?" Harry asked Tracy when he got over there.

"Well, I'm a little scared." Tracy admitted, "but other wise I'm fine."

"Good. Don't worry Tracy. It's not as scary as it might seem."

"Y, I guess so."

They got in the car and Tracy drove them to Kings Cross (with directions from Harry). When they got to platform 9 ¾, they found Ron and Hermione. Together they found a compartment entirely to themselves.

The moment Hermione and Tracy meet something clicked. They were already laughing and talking together and Harry and Ron were playing Exploding Snap when the compartment door slid open. It was their arch enemy, Draco Malfoy. Everyone was now silent.

"So," Draco said, "you're the new girl. Since you're new, I'll give you a choice. We can be friends, or we can be enemies. What's it going to be?"

"I can find my own friends thank you very much." Tracy replied with confidence. She could tell by his tone that he was bad news.

"I see. Well, that's your choice and you made a poor one. I'll be watching you." And with that he was gone.

"Who was that?" Tracy asked with disgust.

"That was Draco Malfoy."

"Who?"

"He's in Slytherin and he's the meanest person at Hogwarts. I'm glad you choose not to be friends with him." Said Harry.

"Ya well, the tone he was using tolled me that he was a bad apple."

Once again Hermione and Tracy began to talk and Ron and Harry back to their game of Exploding Snap. All too soon, the Hogwarts Express came to a halt.

"First years and" Hagrid looked down at a piece of paper, "Tracy Smith over here." Tracy turned around when she hared her name.

"We'll see you in the Great Hall, Tracy." Hermione said and went off to find a carriage. Leaving Tracy to go over to Hagrid and all the first years who were looking very scared.

"Hi, I'm Tracy Smith." She introduced herself to Hagrid.

"Well Miss Smith, you'll be maken' the trip across the lake with the first years. And you'll be sorted inter' yr house" Hagrid informed her. Tracy made it across the lake. When she and the first years entered the Great Hall, she stuck out like a sore thumb. Tracy was tall and the first years were a lot shorter than her.

"When I call your name, you will come up here and sit on this stool. Then I will place the sorting hat on your head." McGonagall informed the first years (and Tracy)

"Edgar, Allen"

A sly looking boy with brown hair went up to the stool and sat down. McGonagall placed the sorting hat on his hat on his head and almost instantly, the hat shouted:

"Slytherin"

The sorting went on for what seemed an eternity. Finally, Tracy herd her name. She went up to the stool and sat down. She looked over to the Gryffindor table and her eyes meet Harry's. All of the sudden the hat on top of her head shouted:

"Gryffindor"

The Gryffindor table erupted into applause. Tracy jumped up and went over to the table. She sat down between Harry and Hermione. After the sorting was over, Professor Doumbledoore stood up and everyone became quiet.

"This year we have a new student from America. Her name is Tracy Smith. Tracy would you please raise your hand. Yes thank you. Will you all please make her feel welcome. Next, I would like to say, let the feast begin." He clapped his hands and a feast fit for a king appeared.

Ron started grabbing everything within his reach and stuffing his face. "What a pig!" said Hermione. After the feast, they went upstairs to the common room. Tracy sat down and sighed. "Wow, that was the biggest feast I've ever seen! At Wiggleswheet the food wasn't as good as that was ."

"You know, I have a good feeling that this year is going to be a fun one." Harry said.

"Ya, me too," Hermione said, "well I'm off to bed. We still have to go to class tomorrow."

"Ya, I think I'll too." Tracy said getting up to go with Hermione.

"Well, good night." Harry said.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite!" Tracy finished the sentence. She smiled and went up stairs, Hermione right behind. When they got up to their room Tracy laid down on an empty bed and sighed.

"Girl, you got it bad!" Hermione said.

"What are you talking about?" Tracy asked knowing perfectly well what she was talking about.

"I think you know what I mean! You, Harry, that look, and the 'good night don't let the bed bugs bite' thing. I mean come on! Anyone would be able to see that you like him."

Tracy through a pillow at Hermione, but missed. Hermione picked up the pillow off the floor and through it back at Tracy. She ducked and grabbed another pillow and chucked it at Hermione. The pillow flew through the air and hit Hermione in the stomach. "Oh, now it's on!" Hermione said warningly. She picked up yet another pillow and through it at Tracy, but she was too quick for Hermione. She grabbed a pillow and used it as a shield.

Back downstairs, Harry and Ron were talking. "You know you like her Harry."

"I do not!"

"Oh come on, I know that look you gave her." He paused and then added something else. "Anyways, I think she likes you."

"Really? You think so?"

"Ha, you see you do like her. I don't blame you mate. She's not bad looking! But you don't have to worry, she's all yours. I've got my eye on someone else."

"Who?" Harry asked welcoming the change of subject.

"Luna." Ron said quietly.

"What was that? I couldn't here you."

"Luna Lovegood" Ron said a little louder, but not much.

"Was that Luna Lovegood's name I heard? I knew it! I just knew I wasn't seeing things."

"Look, you promise not to tell anyone? Please?"

"Ya, I promise." Harry said still laughing.

"I think I'm going to turn in now. You coming?" Ron asked.

"Ya, I'll be up there in a minute." He said out of breath.

Harry caught his breath and leaned back against the couch. He laid there for a minute and that out of the corner if his eye, he saw a face in the fire, or, at least he thought he did. He sat up and stared at the place where he saw the face, hopping to see it again, but it never came. _Maybe it was just my imagination_. Harry thought to himself. He decided that that's what it was and once again leaned back against the couch. He decided he would rest his eyes for two seconds and then go upstairs to his fluffy bed. Harry closed his eyes and unwillingly fell asleep.


	6. Professor Franks

CH 6: Professor Franks 

When Tracy woke up, it was light outside. She forced her e6yes open and immediately wished she hadn't for light filled the room. Her eyes adjusted and she looked over at Hermione's bed, it was empty. Tracy ripped the covers off her and franticly got dressed. She was going downstairs so fast that she wasn't looking where she was going and ran into someone. They fell on top of each other and collapsed on the floor. She opened her eyes and saw that she had fallen on someone with raven black hair and emerald green eyes.

"Oh my God Harry, I'm so sorry." Tracy said getting up off the floor.

"That's ok. You're not heart are you?"

"No, I'm fine. You?"

"Ok. So, why were you running down the stairs anyway?"

"Because I woke up and Hermione was gone. I was panicking because I thought that I was going to be late for class, but obvisly not because I ran into you and," She paused "are you ok Harry? You don't look so good." She said putting her hand on his forehead. He didn't feel hot.

"Ya, why?"

"I duno, you just look, worried about something. Is it school? I mean it hasn't even started yet."

"You talk a lot, you know that? No, there's nothing wrong with me. I just, I duno." Harry paused for a moment and then said, "You wana go downstairs to breakfast?"

Tracy sighed, "Yes, let's go to breakfast. I'm really hungry." So, Harry and Tracy walked down to the Great Hall and sat down beside Hermione. "Hey guys." She said

"You know, you almost gave me a heart attack this morning. I woke up and you were gone. I panicked and on my way sprinting down the stairs, I ran into Harry. Please don't do that again."

"I'm sorry, but I had to go to the library."

"Why? We haven't even started school yet!" Ron piped in.

"I had a dream last night and I went to go try and figure it out."

"Right, that's believable." Said Ron.

"I was! Why don't you believe anything I say?"

"That's not true I…" Ron stopped because Professor McGonagall was 0alling out their schedules. "Potions! Double potions? Why dose it have to be first? You'd think that they wouldn't want us to go brain dead on our first day back!"

"What's so bad about potions? I had the highest potions grade at Wiggleswheet. I love it! It's so fascinating to me." Tracy said.

"Well, that's because you haven't meet Snape yet. He's the sourest person you'll ever meet. And he hates Gryffindors with a passion." Said Ron.

"Wow, really? I didn't know that."

"There are a lot of things people don't know about Snape." Harry said remembering last year in the pesinitive, where Snape was being tortured by his father, and his mother stepped in. They were in their fifth year at the time.

"Harry, Harry, earth to Harry. Is anyone in there?" Tracy said waving her hand in front on his face.

"S-Sorry" he said. Obviously he had been staring into space for a few minutes.

"So, shall we go to potions?" Hermione suggested

"Take out your cauldrons." Professor Snape said while entering the dark, mysterious classroom. "Today we will be learning the anti-hate venom. This will allow the drinker to be able to get along with his or her enemy for two hours. The directions are here." He tapped the blackboard and the instructions appeared. "Begin, now."

"Oh, this is an easy one. I did this in my second year." Tracy said to Harry.

"Good, maybe you could help me with it." Harry asked

"Sure thing. Why don't you go get the supplies." Suggested Tracy.

"Ya, ok." He said and got up to get the supplies.

"He's so hot" Tracy said under her breath as she watched him walk away. Harry soon came back with everything and they began working on the potion.

"I can see why this is your least favorite class. It's so dark and glumy sown here. I mean couldn't we have a little bit of light. I like the light!"

"Well, it's not just the dungeons that I don't like." Harry replied.

"Well, well, well, who do we have here. The famous Harry Potter and…?" Snape said.

She looked him up and down. "Tracy Anglia Smith, a proud American and Gryffindor. Went to Wiggleswheet academy of magic and my favorite subject is potions. Of course, that may change after today." She said under her breath. "By the way, this potion is really easy. I did this in my second year at Wiggleswheet." Snape raised his eyebrows as she said this.

"Well, Miss. Granger, it seems you have some competition in being an insuferitable know-it-all. I'll be keeping an eye on you Miss. Smith. You're just itching for trouble. Oh, and five points from Gryffindor for questioning my judgment of this class' intelligence." With that, Snape went over to Neville and scolded him for his stupidity of putting the dragon scale in before boiling the potion.

"Wow that was wicked!"

"I now know what Snape is like. He needs to wash his hair, it's discusting!" The class period went on, with no more interruptions from Snape.

"Before I dismiss you, you need to put your cauldrons in the storage room to sit on a fire. For homework I want you to do an essay on the history of the anti-hate venom. The essay should be two rolls of parchment. You may put your cauldrons up and you're dismissed."

"So, what do we have next?" Harry asked at lunch.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts. I wonder who the new teacher is." Hermione responded.

"I dunno, but I hope they're good." Ton said

"Hey guys, is it true that you have had a new DADA every year since your first year?" Tracy asked curiously.

"Ya, unfortunately, and it's all Harry's fault too." Ron said jokingly.

"Hey you helped too. And besides it wasn't entirely my fault!" Said Harry defending himself as they walked to DADA. They entered the classroom and found their seats. Harry next to Tracy and Ron next to Hermione.

The rest of the class filled in and they sat waiting to see the new teacher. After a while, the door to the classroom opened and everyone turned around to see who it was, but who walked through that door was not at all who the class expected. A beautiful woman, around the age of 25, walked to the front of the classroom. "Sorry I'm late guys. There was a problem in the charms room." She paused and smiled. "Well I suppose I should introduce myself. My name is Sarah Franks. My cousin is Professor Lupin whom, I'm sure you all know. Well, now that that's settled, I would like to get to know you all better. So, I would like you to write two paragraphs about yourself. When everyone is finished, you may talk softly."

"Tracy leaned over to Harry and whispered, "Who is Professor Lupin?"

"He was one of our DA teachers. He was also a good of my parents and Sirius." Harry whispered back. Everyone was soon finished and class was dismissed. Charms came and went and it was now dinner.

Dumbledoore stood up, "I would like to inform you that the tryouts for Gryffindor house quidditch team will be healed next Monday after dinner. Thank you."

"So Tracy are you going to tryout?" Hermione asked.

"Ya, I guess so. It never hearts to try!" Monday finally came and it was time for the tryouts. Tracy had been practicing with Harry and Ron all week. As far as they were concerned, she would make it. Never the less, she was still worried.

"So Tracy, you nervous?" Harry asked.

"Ya, I'm just afraid I'll mess up."

"You'll be fine! Especially if you perform the way you practiced. Compared to our other chasers, you're definitely the best." Ron assured her.

They arrived at the quidditch pitch and practice soon started. Tracy was asked to do all sorts of things and of course, she did them all perfectly. Once tryouts were over, Tracy, Harry and Ron made their way back to the castle. The gang found Hermione sitting in one of the overstuffed chairs in the common room, awaiting their return.

"So, what's the news?" Hermione asked eagerly.

"Well, we don't know about Tracy, but I on the other hand," Ron said grinning from ear to ear, "I'm the new quidditch captain!"

"Oh that's great Ron, I'm so happy for you." Hermione said enthusiastically.

"Thanks Hermione." Ron said still grinning.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm pooped!" Tracy said with a tired look on her face.

"Ya, me too." Hermione said.

"Ya, I think we should all turn in. We've had a rough day." Harry said. They said their good nights and headed up to their separate rooms. Tracy laid on her back, staring at the ceiling thinking about Harry when she drifted off to a deep sleep.


End file.
